Contigo
by Musashi Den
Summary: While traveling across Georgia, Michonne meets a very peculiar man and decides she could use a friend in her journey. Along the way she learns there are worse people to be stuck with during the zombie apocalypse. This is set completely apart from my other story: Minority - It follows the timeline of the TV show. Michonne x OC Title translation: With you.
1. Chapter 1

Contigo page 1

Author's note: This story is set completely apart from my other Walking Dead story: Minority. This one pretty much follows the tv series – when it catches up there's a bit of pre-series first. It follows Michone's journey across Georgia – taking a bit from the comic where the tv series leaves gaps. It's slightly more serious than Minority but not by much. Enjoy.

* * *

Michone hadn't seen another human in months. Save for the walkers that seemingly sprang up everywhere she went. They ignored her for the most part thanks to her ability to be quiet but the ones that didn't were easily dispatched. So to say she hadn't seen another human was inaccurate. She hadn't seen a living, non-walker human in weeks. She tried to avoid them at all costs. The ones she had come into contact with had been less than human – more savage than the walkers. It disgusted her how fast people lost their shit when all this happened. She'd come across traffic jams that made absolutely no sense – by the looks of them it started with one panicked idiot doing something that got over a hundred people killed. Every time she thought about acquiring a car she'd change her mind when she saw this. She came across men that thought they could just take what ever they wanted because there was no law to stop them. And to a certain extent that was true. But she had to teach one bastard that she was not on the list of things he could just 'take'. In her opinion he had gotten too far before she could stop him.

So she tended to avoid men. And women were rarely seen alone – without someone to protect them from the big bads of the world now. What set the man she saw apart was how fast he was moving. She had been just meandering down the highway, using it to guide her east towards the ocean so she wouldn't lose her way in the woods. He ran right across her path – she first spotted him as he slid down the pine needles on the right side, the side with the traffic jam. As soon as he hit the pavement he bolted through the cars. She didn't see why for about two seconds when a herd of walkers followed him down the off ramp. The incline made them fall and tumble over each other. The ones that didn't fall trampled over the others and continued after the man. The cars were keeping them back but a few were able to catch up and he took them out with a long, firemen's axe. He took off the pack he was wearing and tossed it over the divider. He was able to bound over the wall by getting some leverage off the side of a truck. Rather than risk a twisted ankle he tumbled to the ground. As he got up he spotted her.

"Mi dios!" He gasped. He hesitated and a walker tackled him. Michone rolled her eyes before she approached to help him out. She killed the walker and he tossed it aside. He hopped up. "Graci—vamos!" He pushed her aside and he killed a walker behind her. He grabbed his pack and pulled it back on. "Sigume!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him. She resisted at first but then she got a look at the herd as they started making it across the highway. She wouldn't be able to out run them – if he had a place to hide until it thinned out she'd go. He led her through a hole in a chain link fence, into the parking lot of an apartment complex. It wasn't filled with walkers but there were enough to let her know it wasn't secure. She hesitated again but he just gestured to the building in front of them. "Vamos!" He led her through the hall before he finally let go. He grabbed a rope and swung across a gap in the stairs. He tossed it to her and she swung up as well. He had the same set up on the next flight – four out of seven stairs had been destroyed to create a gap in the middle of the flight. A rope was the only access to the next landing. The building was only three floors and they went all the way up until they came to an apartment next to the last steps. He unlocked the door and ushered her in before closing it. She watched him lock it and the privacy latch before he moved a small dresser in the way to block it. He then went about checking the rooms – there were only two and a bathroom in the entire apartment. The back door was already blocked and more than likely led to a small balcony. After he double-checked everything he let out a sigh and took his pack off. "Es seguro."

Michone just watched him as he sat on the floor in the living room. The couch was occupied with other supplies and was right by the window – not that walkers could fly. There was another couch but it was blocking the back door. Everything else was in shambles – who ever lived there must've taken their valuables and he had burned the rest for firewood. She studied him from the small foyer as he unpacked his stuff. Pilfered cereal and canned peaches. He noticed her speculation after a while and looked up at her with a smile.

"Por favor—

"You speak English?" She interrupted. He looked at her for a second before he let out a chuckle. She sighed, thinking he didn't understand her and rolled her eyes.

"I thought I **was** speaking English." He said. She looked at him sharply. He had a bit of an accent but she couldn't place it – more than likely he was from Mexico he was speaking Spanish. But he didn't 'look' Mexican. And she wasn't trying to stereotype. His hair was going silver along his temples, the rest was a dark slate gray. His skin was tan but not weathered. When he took one glove off she noticed his relatively smooth hands. "Please, sit." He offered and gestured towards the floor in front of him. She looked around the apartment one more time before sitting down. She didn't take her pack or sword off though. When she focused on him again he was staring at her. "Lo siento - sorry. It's been awhile since I've seen anyone – let alone a woman." He scooted back when she gripped her sword. "Didn't mean it that way." He slowly picked up a can of peaches and held up the can opener so she could see it. "What I meant was… I can't believe you're real."

"…" She glanced at him – reaffirming her grip on her sword.

"All I've seen for weeks are those spooks." He went still when he realized what he had just said. When he looked up at her she just lifted an eyebrow. "I didn't mean it that way. Not all of them are…I meant it like they 'spook me' and not just because they're…I'm—" He trailed off and sighed. "So, I'm Salvador by the way. My friends used to call me 'Sally'. Y'know before they all died…"

"…" She watched him open the can of peaches. He leaned over, slowing down when she flinched at his fast movement. He set the can down and slid it over to her.

"They're good. No botulism. Don't expire for…" He looked at the digital watch on his wrist. "Oh, they expired a week ago but they don't smell like poison." He took up another can and gave it an examination before he opened it. She watched him eat – which kind of disgusted her. He wasn't very neat about it – trying to get the peach slice to his mouth before it slipped between his fingers. He slurped and smacked and hummed to himself every now and then. When he got them all he drank the juice and let out a loud belch. Afterwards he looked at her a little sheepishly. "Sorry…again – been alone for a while." They stared at each other for a moment before he pointed to the can in front of her. "You gonna eat that?" he asked. She just took it up without a word and started eating. He smiled and went about to checking the other food he had gotten. She figured he had been going through that gas station off the ramp when the herd snuck up on him. He also had combos, zebra cakes and hot cheetos – the cereal was in little travel boxes. He looked down at the junk food a little disheartened and she could tell what he was thinking. It was all crap – after eating any of it he'd be hungry in an hour or so. There was no protein, just salt, sugar and fillers. "I suppose it's better than going to sleep on an empty stomach." He sighed and opened the combos.

They ate in silence. Or as close to silence as they could get with random walker grunts sounding off every few minutes. One in particular had Michone reaching for her sword. Salvador looked around too for a second before he heard it again. "It's below us." He assured her. She glared at him – wondering how a walker got up a rope. "I only cleared this floor after I knocked out the stairs." He stood up and she did too. He put his hands up like he was apologizing for moving too quickly. He practically tip toed over to a stack of blankets. He handed her one and she took it. "If you want some privacy the master bedroom has it's own bathroom – the water still runs but it's cold. I'm gonna sleep out here – find a way to get my foot out of my mouth." She snorted and headed for the bedroom. She looked back as he got settled in the living room. He was the first person that didn't treat her as hostile or try to control what she did. And he trusted her to just leave him be. She checked the door to the master bedroom – the only lock was on the inside – it could be opened with a coin but other than that there was nothing that led her to believe he'd try to trap her or something. She closed the door and locked it. No use taking chances.

* * *

Michone didn't really sleep soundly. The walker trapped in the apartment downstairs kept knocking over things and growling in his confinement. She managed to rest somewhat and was surprised to find Salvador had kept to himself all night. She walked out into the living room to find the back door was open. Upon closer inspection she could see Salvador peeing off the side of the balcony. Only one hand was on his dick – the other was absently pushing a tooth brush back and forth in his mouth. He didn't notice her there so she watched him. He had been wearing a long sleeve shirt yesterday but as he stood there he was only wearing his pants. He had tattoos all over his shoulders, back and arms. Some kind of a crazy, colorful design with the face of a girl on his right bicep. She grunted when the sun got in her eyes and he jumped.

"Whoa!" He tried to make sure she couldn't see him and ended up dropping his toothbrush over the edge of the balcony. "Aww man." He sucked his teeth. He finished and zipped up as she came out on to the balcony. She looked over the side and tried not to make a face when she realized he had been urinating on a small group of walkers below. They didn't even seem to notice as they milled about in a patch of grass. His toothbrush had landed in the hair of one and gotten tangled in it. "Don't take this the wrong way – but I forgot you were here."

"…" She glanced at him.

"You're very quiet compared to my other house guests."

"You had other people here?" She asked. She tried not to laugh at his shocked expression when she spoke. She realized she hadn't actually said anything to him since they met yesterday. Other than asking if he spoke English.

"A few." He answered. "Some guy and his wife. Three bastards that beat me up and took all my shit." He sounded a little bitter – she was surprised he invited her in after his ordeal. "Three very scared girls who were worried about their parents. This used to be their place…they took all the pictures with them before they set out for Atlanta."

"You stayed? Why?" She asked.

"There's food. Those…things can't get me up here. And **this** isn't localized." He answered. "I knew Atlanta would be a mess because the second I landed here the airport was over run. And the…**ghouls** were coming from the city – attracted by the planes and people. A bomb went off – they were bombing the city so I found someplace to hide." He shrugged. "Not my preferred tactic but my gun got tied up in customs." His eye brows went up like he suddenly thought of something.

"They confiscate tons of fire arms – it's an international airport." Michone shrugged.

"And if I'm just now thinking about it that means no one else has."

"Or they tried to get to that stash and failed." She said. He sighed heavily.

"You're right." She looked at him – no man had ever told her that. Not even before all this happened and she had been right on a number of occasions. They'd rather turn up their noses and develop contempt for her than give her the slightest bit of credit. "So what's **your** plan?"

"The coast." she answered simply. He made a face – gritting his teeth and looking away from her. "What?"

"There were news reports about the coast before the power went out. Those…things just walked out of the water – swarmed big ass oil tankers…but that was weeks ago. It may have cleared up." He shrugged and gave her an optimistic smile. "Good luck."

* * *

Michone sighed as she jogged along. It felt like she was going in circles. Every time she made a little headway she was cut off by a herd and forced to double back. Then while she was doubling back she'd get cut off again and forced to head north or west – every direction except for the one she needed. She crossed over the county line for Cobb for the second time that day and decided to take a rest. It had been another month. She tried to stay away from Cobb when something along the I-75 blew up. Just out of nowhere one day some building went up in flames. It had really woken up the walkers. They were attracted to the noise. She tried to head in the opposite direction but they came in droves. She had made it nearly completely around the 285…twice.

That time wasn't all spent on the road. She'd gather supplies and hide out for a few days before she headed out again. It was also difficult to avoid survivors. She had actually observed a group of people for a while – trying to decide if she wanted the company or the help to get through the herds. They were forced out of their hiding place by bandits and Michone disappeared before either side spotted her.

"Fancy meeting you here!" She whirled around – ready to defend herself until she recognized the man talking to her.

"Sally." She said.

"I was hoping I'd see you again." He said as he trotted down the on ramp. She looked around and sucked her teeth when she realized she was basically back where she started.

"No visitors after I left?" She asked.

"No. When you left I realized I never got your name." He said as they hopped over the divider. She gave him the smallest of smiles.

"Michone." She answered simply.

"Nice to meet you." He said as he offered his hand. She looked at it and he pulled it back after a second. "So is the world really that small or did the coast not live up to your expectations."

"I never made it. I kept getting cut off by…_spooks_." She said. He eyed her before he tapped his chest.

"Oh…I caught that." He said as they climbed the ropes. "Just for that, no stale cookies for you." She just snorted and followed him in the apartment.

"Did you ever make it to customs?" She asked.

"Thought about it but a close call made me crawl back here." He said before he showed her a nasty scar on his right shin. "Passed out twice while sewing myself up. Ran a fever for two days – thought I was gonna change into a monster or get gangrene but then…woke up the third day with no fever and a vicious need for junk food."

"That gas station must be running low by now." She pointed out. As he emptied his pack he only pulled out a sleeve of cookies and two bags of pork rinds.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to cast a wider net." He said. "Maybe get down to the shell station on the other end of Cascade."

"Or…" She began and he looked at her while trying to rip the bag of rinds open with his teeth. She tried not to laugh. There was something about this guy. Something that told her he wasn't the silly 'Sally' he was portraying himself as. His accent, his tattoos, his trip through customs – no way he was a school teacher before this began. "We can go to customs before we head for the coast." He eyed her for a second.

"What about the mountains. Less ghouls in the hills – no big cities. Might be a nice place to hole up. Lots of hunting cabins."

"You know how to hunt?" She asked in disbelief.

"Learn by doing." He shrugged. She gave him a look. "So when do we leave?"

* * *

Author's note: So now that the introductions are over, let the fun begin!


	2. Chapter 2

Contigo page 2

Author's note: Lots of descriptions and bonding moments :)

* * *

Michonne watched her new traveling companion closely. She supposed just one person wasn't bad. It was when they started forming in groups that they seemed to lose their minds. Everyone wanted to be in charge and when fear got a hold of them it all went to shit. 'Sally' didn't seem like the power-trip type. In fact he must've had some measure of power and responsibility before the world went ass up. He didn't force her to stay with him and didn't complain when she went off to do something without him. When she came back he'd just lift his eyebrows and ask if she was ready.

When they reached the airport he stopped. They had been traveling along the Marta train tracks – most of them were elevated above the streets. They provided a bird's eye view of the airport when they came to it. There were several trains blocking the way into the station. One was hanging off the rails, half burned along with the caboose of the one it had run into. Another car was splayed over the platform, several corpses were hanging out of the doors and windows but none of them were moving. They scanned the rest of the airport. It looked like a plane had flown right into the air traffic control tower. The single engine craft was in a messy line of pieces across the runway and surrounding grass. There were other planes – still in tact. They crowded the runways to the point where there was not enough room to even take off. A few near the terminal gates were burned out, their wings hanging off, blood splattered and leaning haphazardly in their spots because their landing gear had collapsed. The cars heading into the airport were backed up further than they could see. Every spot in the parking lots was full. There were several pup-tents around some. Garbage, clothing, personal items all strewn about like everyone left in a hurry. The 'exit trail' seemed to go off towards where a sign told them cargo planes were supposed to go.

"What's wrong?" Michonne asked when she saw the look on Sally's face. He finally blinked and cleared his throat.

"I was just here two months ago – it was completely different. There were people – live people and lights. Now there's nothing. The stillness – it's jarring." He confessed as he looked around. "We should find a place to rest first. Just incase we're here for a few days." She just nodded before they set about their task.

Michonne learned that Sally liked being high up. Or at least high enough where they'd have some sort of time cushion before walkers could reach them. After all, walkers couldn't climb ladders or ropes. Even stairs were a bit of a struggle for them unless the walker hadn't had any leg injuries before they died. They found a 'members only' lounge to bed down in. There were only three walkers wandering around inside. It was at the top of a once elegant stair case and behind a heavy, sound proof door – the perks of the lounge were listed right on the door. After they got rid of the bodies Michonne snagged a map of the airport and looked it over while Sally scavenged for food behind the bar. Every few seconds she heard the 'pat' of a bag of peanuts hitting the ground next to her. He sucked his teeth. "Something wrong?"

"I'm allergic." He said as he checked for other food. There was a table of snacks but the fruit was covered in flies, molded and sunken in. He managed to find a few bagels that the mold could be picked off of. Little bags of pretzels, granola bars, some sodas floating around in what used to be an ice bucket. "Now we're talking." He said as he tossed over some graham crackers and a few packets of jelly. He came over to her – smiling wide at an unopened jar of olives. She looked at the bar for a second.

"When's the last time you had a martini?" She asked as she walked over and went through the stock of alcohol that was left. As she mixed and shook things together he looked over the map.

"Okay so…customs is all the way in the international terminal. Which according to this is on the opposite end of where we are." He said and sighed. "I'd like my martini to be a double, please."

"Hangover is not gonna help you." She said as she walked over with two glasses. He opened the jar of olives and put two in each glass. They clinked their glasses together before drinking.

"Damn. You missed your calling." He said as he enjoyed the taste of her martini. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He let out a long sigh. Michonne studied his face for a second. "I was in Rio." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "God, was that place a shit hole, the apocalypse could only make it better. But the last time I had one of these - I was down in Rio. The bartender couldn't mix or shake for shit – she made her tips by wearing a bikini to work. But it was eighty degrees and the sand was white and I was waiting on someone…five months ago. The beach is probably littered with bodies – the trees burned up, the bar half eaten by the sea."

"Your 'bikini bartender' probably missing a tit and limping around – looking for someone like you to eat."

"You, darling are a ray of sunshine." He said sarcastically. She snorted like she was trying not to laugh.

"Hopefully the customs office has more than just cocaine and animals in it." She said and shrugged. He chuckled.

* * *

Getting to the customs office was an uphill battle. Rather than risk a run through a walker crowded airport they went out and walked around. Like always Sally wanted to be up high so they stayed on the roof until the buildings separated. There weren't too many walkers out on the tarmac. Just airport workers and the occasional 'tourist' wandering towards them. After killing one Sally stopped to look at a plane.

"What's wrong?" Michonne asked but then she heard it. A squeaking, not unlike a car on bad shocks. There was a plane not too far from them that was moving. At first she thought it was the wind but it wasn't blowing hard enough to move the jumbo jet. She spotted what was making it move – walkers. A bunch of them, trapped in the plane and growling against the windows. They were looking right at her and Sally. She had known the planes must've been full of people to be taxied onto the runways. There had been no open hatches or escape slides deployed. "They're not going anywhere. Come on." They both jumped when a loud thump rang out. The wheels on the plane started moving – rolling because of the hundreds of riled up walkers on board. It rolled a few feet before the forward wheel broke. The plane cracked and slammed to a halt on the pavement.

"Mierda." Sally gasped and Michonne knew he could see what was coming. The back wheel closest to them let out a groan before it snapped. The plane went belly up in seconds – rolling right towards them before the hull split and spilled the walkers right out towards them. "Dios!" Sally grabbed Michonne and ran. It only took her half a second to catch up and pass him as they bolted for the nearest ladder. He looked over his shoulder and immediately turned back. The bodies were coming in a tidal wave – a walker-surf burying everything in it's path in blood and snarls. Michonne grabbed the ladder and she felt his hands on her butt.

"Wha-?"

"Let go!" He said. She did what she was told and he boosted her up until she was already half way to the roof. He wasn't far behind – the tsunami of walkers missing the bottom of his boots by a hairs-breadth. They didn't stop until they were over the lip of the roof. They watched as the air-delivered herd thinned out. The smell alone could peel the paint off the building. Sally let out a noise like he was trying not to puke. Michonne jumped when she heard a groan behind them. She turned around just in time to flip the lone walker off the side of the building and down into the masses. She saw that he had an orange vest on – a member of the ground crew. A good look around the roof top let her know he was alone. She went back to watching the plane-herd. Some of them weren't moving as the others stumbled to their feet. She saw bones – some whole skeletons and others with a little meat left on them. Some of the ones that weren't moving were whole – skinny as rails but just too decayed to reanimate.

"You okay?" She asked as she watched Sally sit down.

"Need a minute." He said as he rolled up the leg of his pants. There was already a bruise forming over his scar. "Caught a step on the way up." He rubbed it and winced. "By the end of all this my shin is going to be dust." He reached in his pack and pulled out an ace bandage. He bound it and stood up. He took a few test steps before he forced a smile. "Hopefully customs also has some nice pain meds too." They continued along the roof and found where the ground crewman was sleeping. There were bloody footprints all over but they all looked the same size – like he had been bitten, escaped further bites by climbing to the roof and changed after making it back to his hide out. There wasn't anything of real value under the tarp he tacked up as a shelter. A dingy sleeping bag, some bags of peanuts, a few waters – all of which were in a Barbie suitcase. He also had a map of the airport – on which he had circled the baggage claim and 'x'ed it out. There was a tram tunnel he had marked 'clear' and apparently he had been using it to travel back and forth until he got bitten. Sally frowned when he spotted the customs office under a single word: 'tomorrow'. He must've been headed there when he got bitten. There was no way of telling which route had cause his eventual demise. But he could tell by the look on Michonne's face that she was considering taking the path through the tram tunnels.

"We should—

"I'm claustrophobic." Sally suddenly confessed. "And there's no telling how long ago he thought those tunnels were clear."

"Okay, but…" She trailed off and looked over the side at the hundreds of walkers now littered all over the tarmac. It had been deserted before but now there was no getting down and through the herd and to another building. "Want me to hold your hand?" she asked with a smirk.

* * *

"Your grip." Michonne said a little annoyed. It had been the third time she had to remind Sally not to squeeze her hand so tight. He eased up a bit before he kept up his babbling.

"I'm not down here. I'm out in the Grand Canyon. There's sky above me and nothing around me. No estoy aqui." He let out a pathetic sounding gasp when Michonne pulled him faster behind her.

"You seeing a shrink for this?" She asked.

"I **was**." He answered.

"You know that shit doesn't work."

"Well I know it **now**." He said – almost sarcastically.

"What did you do before?"

"I'd take an anxiety pill and pass out if I needed to be in a closed space for more than a few minutes."

"No, I meant – what did you do for a living before the dead started walking." She clarified. He needed a distraction – not a mantra. When she had to get through something that would terrify her she'd start thinking about her taxes from last year, or the periodic table of elements. Something from before that was mundane or mildly frustrating to keep her mind from going over all the horrible thoughts that sprang up in that instant.

"You want the whole story or just five months ago?" He asked.

"Keep it simple." She answered as they squeezed their way around a stalled tram. They had to double back when there was no way past. They climbed on top and walked along the roof of it before continuing down the tunnel.

"I ran the _Lobos de Plata_." He said.

"Night club?"

"On the outside." He answered cryptically.

"On the inside?"

"Drugs. Guns. Prostitutes." He shrugged. "You name it and you got the money I could've gotten it for you. Under the radar, a dime in every agency – there was no law or regulations when _Salvador_ 'came to town'."

"But your gun couldn't get through customs?" Michonne asked.

"That's how I knew something was wrong." He answered. "The man at the desk was not hearing me, he wasn't seeing my money – his eyes were on the TV, he was shaking – I thought he was tweaking until that first bomb hit."

"So you ran?"

"I didn't know who was attacking. No phones, barely enough time to check the scroll on the news cast." He said.

"How did you find out about the dead…the walkers?" She asked. They finally made it up to the right building and climbed a barely standing escalator. She looked at a body when he nodded towards it.

"That…used to be my driver." He said. His grip tightened on her hand again but she didn't scold him for it. "His throat was ripped out by one of those things. I ran back in here to get my gun – the illegal way. I turn around and he's there – back on his feet like nothing happened but it's not him at all. My natural reaction to his coming for me was to grab the nearest thing and…" he looked at her, hoping she'd get the rest of the story without his details. "More came, too many for me to take out with just a stapler and a golf club so…yes, I ran. A skill I learned when I was a child. Run, don't stop until you reach the 'sugar cane'. Get up high and stay there." They looked at a walker when he stumbled from behind the counter. He finally let go of her hand and took up his axe. "It's getting dark."

They took out a few straggling walkers before they pinched the keys off a long dead officer and got in the customs lock up. The room was rather large but there was no where any walkers could hide. Just to be safe they did a quick sweep before going through the supplies. Michonne was thankful that the confiscated animals were kept in another room. Undoubtedly they were all decaying by now. Plus she wouldn't be able to bare the sight of them all dead and trapped in cages.

"There you are, gorgeous." Sally said. She turned around just in time to see him pick up a black glock with a silver handle. He checked it over – taking it apart and putting it back together before taking up a nearby clip and loading it.

"Those things are attracted to noise you know." She reminded him.

"Can't hurt to have it." He shrugged. "Plus, _**Alita**_ is more than just a gun." She lifted an eyebrow when he mentioned it by name. That was the first glimpse she had gotten of his 'regular' side. They went through every bag in the lock up. He kept a pair of sneakers that fit him and she pinched a pair of leather driving gloves. "Nice color." He remarked on them as she strapped them on. Everything else was pretty useless – designer handbags, monkey skulls. Michonne examine a candy bar for a second before she ripped it open. She was a second away from taking a bite when Sally slapped it out of her hand.

"The hell?"

"It's heroin." He said as he picked it up. He snapped open a piece of the chocolate and she was surprised to see a brick of white powder inside. "Don't eat anything in here." He tossed it away and she smiled a little – thanking him without words. "If you're high how will we ever get back through that tunnel?" They continued to ransack the room – he found about five more magazines for his gun. She laughed a little when she found a velvet sack full of diamonds.

"It's amazing." She said as she held one up. "A few months ago this was worth more than my house."

"Now it's just a shiny rock and you can live in the governor's mansion if you want." He said as he shrugged on a dark brown leather jacket. It didn't fit so he slid it back off. Michonne also noticed a menagerie of odds and ends: little figurines, sculptures, what looked like colored Easter eggs, several Mr. Potato Head dolls, and about fifty little bottles that simply said 'Gay Lube Oil' on the label. "Those methods never work." Sally said matter of fact. "Cheap smugglers do that rather than pay off an agent with their profits."

"What are these?" she asked as she took up one of the little bottles.

"Unlicensed botox maybe – not approved by the FDA. They must've known how squeamish Americans are about queers. Their phrasing was a dead give away though." He said before he took up one of the Mr. Potato Heads. "Handy compartment for eyes, ears and ecstasy." He popped open the back and showed her the stash of pills in the back of the dolls. He hesitated for a second before he put it back. "This is painted cocaine." He said as he held up a rather ugly sculpture of a cat – or what was supposed to be a cat. "Coke, coke, coke." He said as he flicked the eggs. "Oh, I love these." He picked up what looked like an ordinary cane. He pulled the handle out to reveal a very sharp sword.

"You might need that." She pointed out before she gently tapped his shin with the case of her katana. He put the sword back in it's hiding place and smiled as he slipped the cane between his back and his pack. They looked at the door when something thumped against it. Michonne moved to go dispatch the straggler – it was nearly time for them to head back anyway. She opened the door for about two seconds before she pushed it back. She locked it and tried to move a shelf in front of it. Sally didn't ask questions, he just helped her block the door. There was suddenly more banging against it followed by snarls and grunts. They took some steps back – hoping the distance would make the walkers lose interest.

"How many?" Sally asked.

"We're spending the night here."


	3. Chapter 3

Contigo page 3

Michonne saw this coming. Not the particular situation but she saw Sally's reaction to being indefinitely confined to the room. It wasn't like it was small but all the confiscated things crowded the windowless space. He started out strong. They checked for a way out and found nothing but an air vent that she would be lucky to be able to fit through. They pried the grate off anyway – it made Sally feel better. After an hour he was pulling on his collar. And hour after that he started to sweat.

"You okay?" She asked when he started to fidget.

"No." He answered truthfully.

"I'm guessing you've been to jail before." She said as she searched for a flashlight in the dark. The power was tricky – it came on automatically at dusk but it was struggling to stay on. She could hear him gasp every time it flickered off. The walkers were still thunking around outside. Every time they thought they had forgotten about them there'd be a bang on the door.

"I didn't like it – made it a point not to go back." He said. "I prefer it in the sugar cane."

"Do you want something? We're in a room full of narcotics." She offered. He shook his head.

"There's no way of knowing what those pills really are. 'Cocaine eggs' are not going to calm me down. Like at all." He said before he took off his shoes. She watched as he stretched his toes. He then curled them and made little fists with them. "No estoy aqui." He put his head back and closed his eyes. He was fine for a few minutes until a thump on the door made him jump. "Dios joder." He picked up a nearby figurine and chucked it at the door. It shattered and the walkers on the other side got louder. Michonne grabbed his wrist when he picked up another one.

"That's not helping." She said. He dropped it with a grunt and snatched away from her.

"Estúpido débil. Miedo como una niña por cuatro paredes y un techo. Es demasiado estrecha. No puedo tomarlo. Sólo quiero salir." He growled quickly.

"Didn't catch that." She said and he smiled a little.

"I **said**, why don't you try fitting in that vent – you can get out." He said as he pointed to it.

"All those words were _'try the vent'_?" she asked skeptically. "What if I get out and can't get back in?"

"I have Alita." He assured her.

"I don't trust you alone with her." She joked. He let out a few huffs that she guessed would've been a chuckle if he weren't having a panic attack.

"You don't have to baby sit me. Just go to sleep or try the vent. I'm…fine." He sighed when she didn't budge. He put his head back and stared at the ceiling for a second.

"What is it?" She asked when he suddenly hopped up. He took out his cane-sword and tentatively poked the ceiling. The tile over him lifted and he looked down at her with a wide smile. He was hopping back into his boots when she stood up.

"Get on my shoulders." He knelt down and she straddled his neck. He held on to her thigh and stood up – the weight imbalance almost made them topple over but he caught himself. She grabbed a hold of his hair when she thought they would fall. "Ah-ah!" He hissed when she tried to find purchase on his face.

"Sorry." She tried not to laugh when he glanced up at her through the eye she wasn't covering. She moved the ceiling tile out the way and looked around the open space.

"Is there a maintenance catwalk?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Get going." He hoisted her up higher but she pushed back.

"Wait, how will you get up?"

"The crate against the door." He answered. They both looked at it when the walkers pounded against it. The lock was hanging on by a thread. If he moved the crate their next knock would let them in.

"Give me your pack." She said. He pushed her up the rest of the way before he handed his things up to her. She looked at 'Alita' when he handed her up too.

"Cover me." He instructed. She took the gun and flipped the safety off. He took a second to stretch and kick his legs out like he was about to run a race. He gripped the handle of the crate and pulled it slowly at first. The walkers outside must've heard something and gotten distracted for a second. He nearly had it under the opening in the ceiling when the door suddenly flung open. "Mierda!" He hopped on top and jumped into the opening – he broke through another tile in the process. He grabbed on to the catwalk and tried to pull himself up. He felt his boot connect with a walker before he felt Michonne's hand on his butt. "Hey!" He yelped when she seemingly gave him a wedgie as she pulled him up with a firm yank. They rolled on to the narrow catwalk and sighed as the room was flooded with walkers – all of them snarling and reaching for them. Rather than step on the crate they tripped over it and each other. Michonne sighed and put the safety back on as she handed Alita back to Sally. He smiled as he looked around the seemingly endless cat walks in the ceiling. Michonne just smirked at him.

* * *

They stayed in the airport for a few more days. Just to gather themselves and hash out a real plan of action. The catwalks provided a safe way for them to get through various terminals to gather what food and water was left. They hit a veritable jackpot when they found the storehouse for the food carts. Of course Sally couldn't eat half of the stuff because of the peanuts so Michonne tried to refrain from eating the pretzels, chips and granola bars.

"I'd kill for a cabob." He said as he tossed a wrapper out the window. "If we can find out where the farms are in this state we could have some steaks."

"You know how to cut steaks?" She asked.

"Well before I was 'Mr. Everything', I worked on my uncles farm. We rarely got to keep the good parts for ourselves. Grade A got shipped off to some wealthy prick in California to over cook and douse in steak sauce. But…he taught me about it and every now and then we got a little taste." He explained. "You find me a few cows and I'll feed you." She smirked and looked at the map of Atlanta they nicked from the welcome center.

"So, the city is pretty much out." She used a red sharpie to put a big 'X' over it and drew circle around the 285 to close it off.

"Well that was a given anyway." He said.

"The coast to the east doesn't really have the land needed for raising cattle. There are wild horses but they're mostly on the island out there. I mean there's tons of land but it's swampy. The north is mostly mountains – good for goats and sheep…"

"Don't really know how to make haggis." He said. "But while my uncle was cutting cows my aunt was on a loom all day – weaving blankets out of get this… wool."

"Don't suppose you learned how to weave."

"That's not for little boys to know." He said like it was something that had been said to him when he asked to be taught the craft.

"So west, south west where the land gets flatter. But…you wanted the mountains so we'd be up high and the cold would freeze the walkers."

"If the farm has a fence and a good large tree for me to build a perch in – it won't matter." He smiled.

"So…Douglasville." She said and pointed it out on the map. Nothing but trees and land out there."

"Is this a highway?" he asked.

"No, that's Camp Creek – it's a parkway. It turns into Thornton road and eventually leads to Dallas."

"Texas?" She snorted trying not to laugh at him.

"Dallas, Georgia. Country ass country." She clarified. "Thornton road is the tip of Douglasville."

"What's along this creek-camp?" He asked as he followed the long stretch of road with his finger.

"I imagine a creek of some kind." She said and he looked at her when he heard the sarcasm in her voice. "Not a whole lot. I was on it maybe a year ago – it crosses Fulton Industrial so there's a lot of truck depots. Eighteen-wheeler distribution. Thornton has a lot of car dealerships, fast food. Fulton Industrial had a UPS distributor, head shops… strip clubs."

"And opportunity." He said. "There's no rush to the farm then. With it isolated by trees all over people probably forgot about it. There'll be food, gas other supplies…"

"In the market for a g-string?" she joked.

"I think a red one will go nicely with my skin tone." He didn't miss a beat. "Welcome All, Enon, Campbellton, Six Flags drive…the amusement park?"

"Yup, Georgia had one of the biggest ones. Last time I saw it they were building some huge orange roller coaster out front." She said.

"Might be nice to see it one more time…" He suggested. "No need to miss out on sight seeing because the dead are trying to eat us." She shrugged. There really was no rush to get anywhere. They were headed for a farm because they wanted meat – not because they needed it.

"We'll need to be on guard."

"Always." He said. He looked down when she pointed to the map.

"Our little tour is not as isolated as you might think. Behind the trees, down all the through-streets there are houses, apartment buildings…"

"If we're smart about it the dead won't be a problem."

"I was more concerned with the people that stayed behind – the ones that are still living." Sally's expression turned dark – he knew exactly what kind of people would be left alive after so long on their own. Their happy little trip to the west could take a turn very quickly.

"I think you can protect me from them." He smiled.

* * *

Michonne wasn't sure what she was doing and she didn't like it. It was almost like she wasn't in control, like something had taken over her and was making her act on some deeply rooted, primal instinct. Making her act on a desire she didn't even know was there. She and Sally had escaped a herd of walkers that ambushed them right before the Camp Creek Marketplace. She remembered seeing the signs for the 285 and passing by the hundredth 'park 'n' fly' shuttle places. Once they were over the bridge those places would cease and after the marketplace they'd be on the long, back road to Thornton. It had taken them three days just to get down that far from the airport. Each day they only had about eight hours of daylight, half of which was spent finding a place to sleep safely for the following night. They got up; they'd eat, pack up from the night before and head out. Walkers slowed them down occasionally as well as Michonne's wariness. Sally didn't question it when she started walking slower or faster – he just followed suit. Sometimes it was warranted other times it was something they laughed off.

They were about to chuckle when a herd forced them to detour into the parking lot of a self-storage just off the highway. There was a survivor in there – a lone man who was a little intense and awkward but more or less a normal douchebag. He put them in a unit and seemingly left them alone for the night. They managed to situate the mattress in there and settled in. That was when Michonne first felt it. An odd urge that she couldn't ignore or shake off. She acted on it, despite her better judgment. Sally nearly jumped out of his skin when she rolled over and scooted closer to him.

"You awake?" She asked before she put her arm across his chest.

"Seriously?" He asked – he knew she felt it when he jumped at her movement.

"Did I…**spook** you?" She asked and he let out a laugh that echoed in the unit.

"Only a little. What's keeping you up?" He asked in return.

"Put your arm around me." She demanded. He only hesitated for a second before he brought it from behind his head and put it around her. This was the first time he was awake for one of her little affectionate embraces. Normally he'd wake up to find her curled up against his back or be a little embarrassed that he had turned over in the night and clung to her. Up until then he had thought it was accidental. He turned his head and brushed his lips against her forehead. She looked up at him quickly and knocked his chin with the bridge of her nose. They both groaned and sat up. She rubbed her nose and smiled just a little when she felt him kiss her shoulder.

"Were you waiting until we had a mattress or for some real privacy?" He asked as he slowly swept her dread locks aside.

"Actually I wanted to know you for longer than two weeks." She answered.

"We actually met two months ago." He rationalized as he snuck his hand under her shirt. She twitched and he moved slower. Tickling over her naval before inching upward. She rolled her head to the side as he moved his lips along her neck.

"Mm…"She moaned and leaned back against him. "Y'know that weirdo that put us in here is probably watching us… the power still works which means the cameras—" Sally spun her around and kissed her.

"Let him watch." He mumbled against her lips as he pulled her on top of him. She pressed herself against him, slipping her thigh between his legs. When he moaned she slid her tongue into his mouth. For a few blissful minutes he kissed her back and it was incredibly arousing. She could feel the scratch of his stubble and his erection getting fuller against her hip. He was inching his hands toward her ass when he suddenly pushed her away.

"Wha-?" He shoved her aside and doubled over for a second. He gasped and wheezed and when she reached for him he flopped back on the mattress gripping his shirt. The skin on his face was all read and splotchy and his bottom lip looked like something had bitten it. "Are you having a heart attack?" He glared at her before he attempted to take a breath.

"You…ate…p—p—peanuts. The residue, the oils…when we kissed…" He rasped out. Her eyes went wide and she hopped up. She didn't realize his allergy was so severe. She had a few packs of peanuts before they were cut off by the herd.

"Oh-oh what do I do? Do you need CPR?" She asked when she saw he was having trouble breathing.

"Don't…put your mouth on me!" He growled. "Go find that guy…first aid kit…benadryl…epi-pen…anything with an-antihistamine…go—" He wheezed and she bolted from the unit. The guy who let them in tried to stop her from going in his 'office' but she pushed past him.

"Salvador needs allergy medicine." She looked around for anything that might be a first aid kit. "His throat is closing up from a peanut allergy."

"He's gonna die – you need to shoot him and put him out of his misery." He said as he grabbed her arm. She snatched away from him and pulled her sword.

"Either help me or back up!" She yelled. He put his hands up and took a step back. She pretty much flipped his entire area upside down before she found the kit. She ran back to the unit and Sally was right where she left him. His face was all red and it was starting to swell – she knew he'd turn blue next and then it would be too late. She rummage through the kit and found a few tablets of benadryl and as luck would have it an epi-pen. She frowned. "It's expired." She looked at him and he just nodded.

"Doesn't…matter." He said and flailed a little. He moved his leg and beat against the inside of his thigh. "Do it." She took off the protective cap and pretty much stabbed him with it. "Ah!" He yelped but afterwards he took a deep unhindered breath. His face went back to it's regular color but it was still a little swollen. "Oh Good, it wasn't **that** expired. It worked." She moved to kiss him but they both jumped away from each other. "Sometimes they lose their effectiveness - but my throat cleared so I'll be okay."

"But…now we can't-"

"Well not tonight anyway…I'm gonna sleep for a while." His eyes drooped and she wanted to check his throat just to see if he was okay but there was no telling if the peanut oil was still on her hands. "That's normal, don't worry."

"Okay." She relaxed a little and started putting the kit back together.

"You need to brush your teeth and wash…really good. And then maybe eat something else. The oils should be gone by tomorrow." He said. She was about to ask him something else when she heard him snoring.


	4. Chapter 4

Contigo page 4

Sally woke with a start when he heard gunfire. He saw Michone run into the unit and pull the door down quickly. "Que…que pasa?" He asked as he tried to shake off his grogginess.

"B.J. is **crazy**." She said as she quickly packed their stuff. "We gotta go. He's gonna kill you."

"Que? Porque!?" He tried to move faster but he fumbled things.

"He just shot some other guy he let in. He wasn't doing anything wrong – in fact he was helping." Michone said.

"Donde esta el ahora?" He jittered when she gave him a firm smack on the cheek.

"English!" She hissed at him. The slap managed to clear the fog in his head. Allergy medicine always had that effect on him. He had woken up in the middle of the night and taken a benadryl just to be safe – it had knocked him out, apparently for the entire day since another person had shown up at the self-storage and he had missed all the commotion.

"Lo siento – sorry." He corrected himself. "Where is he?" he asked.

"Was out by the loading dock. He has box trucks they're all out back where he just shot that guy…We can find out where he is…"

"How?" Michone led him to the monitor room and he looked around astonished for a second. He had apparently missed a lot while he was asleep.

"There!" Michone pointed and Sally looked just in time to see him move out of view of the camera and into another. They watched him walk calmly to another unit and go inside. "Let's go." They grabbed some keys and made a break for it. There was no telling how long he would be occupied in that unit. And they might only get one shot to get to the trucks out back before the noise attracted walkers. They got out back – trying to ignore all the dead bodies around and looked at the seemingly identical trucks. He noticed the number on the keys and found the corresponding truck. They had chosen a black one. It had half a tank of gas, which was enough to get away. "Wait." She said when they were across the highway overpass. She was looking out at the market place. "With this thing we can carry more stuff."

"Are you loco – we gotta get some distance." Sally argued as he looked in the rearview nervously.

"Drive behind the Target – it's up on a hill and there's a trailer back there – he won't be able to spot it from there." Michone said. "We could get a barbeque grill, rice, canned foods, tents, flash lights."

"Fine, but I ain't parking outside." He said as he fastened his seat belt. She followed his lead and braced herself. The truck jerked into full speed as he entered the parking lot. Luckily there were no door blockers out front and they tore through the front doors with minimal bumps. The store was dark so he took a second to flip on the headlights. It looked like a lot of people had been camping out in there but there were no bodies or signs that they were still there. As luck would have it the main aisles were wide enough for him to get the truck through. So he pretty much wheeled it around and they loaded up in each section before moving on. There were of course walkers wandering into the front now that it was wide open. And more than a few were hanging out in the store but nothing to be worried about. He mowed right through them and kept driving. It was easy enough to get down Camp Creek on the wrong side of the road. Michone spotted something and told him to turn at Fulton Industrial. She guided him to what looked to be an emissions hut. She hopped out and popped the lock before she slid the door up. He drove in and she closed it. "We're clear." He said when he came around the side of the truck. "No walkers."

"Shh!" She hushed him and motioned for him to come over to the small window that looked out on to the road. He saw headlights and they ducked. They heard the other truck go by without slowing down and stood up to see the tail lights fade into the growing darkness towards Thornton. Michonne wedged a crowbar into the pulley mechanism so the draw-door couldn't be opened from the outside. They used one of their new sleeping bags to block the little window. Sally even ventured outside for a second to make sure it blacked out the light from their flashlights. He came back in and they blocked the regular door with a conveniently placed cinder block that was probably used to keep the door open while the place was in business. Just to be extra safe they spent the night in the back of the truck. They locked the back latch and got in through the front and locked those doors. It was a little stuffy with only the windows half down but it was necessary. They both knew what they wanted to do once they were done securing everything.

The back of the truck was hardly the nice mattress they had yesterday but Sally spread out two sleeping bags on top of each other plus a plush, floral comforter he had grabbed. It was hot so they didn't need it as a blanket. He felt her come up behind him while he was on all fours. He jumped when she taped her sword against his butt. "On your back." She ordered and he chuckled as he followed it. "What's so funny?" she asked as she kicked off her boots.

"Usually with this kind of thing I'm calling the shots." He answered. "But I've got no problem sitting back and watching you…oy mi…" Michone smirked as she wiggled out of her jeans. She stepped out of them as she pulled her shirt over her head. Sally wasn't smiling or frowning but his eyes were wide as he looked at her. He leaned up to grab her but she just put her foot to his chest and pushed him back down.

"This is not my first time—

"That doesn't matter to me." He said as he slid his hands up her ankle. He couldn't reach any higher than her knee. The shadows cast by the lone flashlight they had on looked like something she had staged. It was shining on her at just the right angle for him to see everything as she stood over him.

"Let me finish." She said as she put more weight on her foot. She could tell he was getting impatient and she caught a glare she had never seen him make before – like she was two seconds away from meeting the man he used to be. Commanding, ferocious and in control. But he just arched up a little and sniffled through his nose before he went back to touching her leg. "I am **not** a delicate flower or porcelain."

"Uff!" He gasped when she suddenly straddled him.

"I want to have sex with you. We almost died five times in the last two days… make me forget about that." She barely got out her sentence before he grabbed her and rolled them over. After finally getting her permission he put his hands all over her and kissed her. It wasn't passionate it was fierce and needy. Just like she wanted. There was no explorative tickles or hesitant prodding – he shoved his tongue into her mouth and grabbed her breasts. Michonne bucked into him and he reached down to unzip his pants. She slipped her hand into Sally's fly and stroked him quickly – just to see what she was in for. He was about six inches and pretty thick. She noticed she couldn't get her fingers all the way around it when it filled out. He clasped his hand around hers and guided her movements.

"Yeah…like that." He moaned. "Play with it there…" He brought his hand up and licked his fingers before pressing them into her. "¿Estás listo? Eh? Porque voy a complacer hasta que mi polla se desprenda." Michonne didn't understand what he said but it sounded incredibly dirty – the way he panted into her ear while stroking his fingers inside her. Sally definitely knew what he was doing – rubbing his middle finger right into her spot. She dug her nails into his shoulders when he entered her. Just an inch or so but it felt so good even he felt that charge of excitement that came with the first push.

"Come on!" She goaded him and he put his hands on her hips. He sat back on his haunches and held her still as he started thrusting. No tentative hesitation – he gave her what she wanted which was a good, hard 'we're still alive' fuck. And God, if he didn't need it too. She was wet – no, what was that word that black people used? Juicy? Yes, she was juicy – beyond hot and so deliciously tight. The noise it made when his hips connected with her ass was deafening – he was sure everyone left in the world could hear it but he didn't care. He didn't care how loud he moaned either cause he couldn't help it. Even when he bit his lip his moans echoed around in the back of the truck. He tried to tell himself it was because it had been so long since he had a woman but there was something about Michonne. The way she looked at him or didn't look at him. She tossed her head back and he laved at her throat. She was salty, sweaty. He knew he was none too clean – probably still sweating medication out his pores. His deodorant was only half working but Michonne didn't seem to care. She just arched up into him – meeting his thrusts and making the impact that much more intense. He knew he hit home when she got louder. She hooked her leg around his back and dragged her nails down his arms.

"Maldita mujer…" He held her still for a second. Maybe it had been longer than he thought. The last woman he had been with had been too coked up to realize what was going on. She barely moved – barely touched him and he had gotten off just to get her out of his bed.

Michonne was definitely not a drugged up hooker. She was so beautiful with her dark skin and incredibly full lips. He licked over them before sucking the bottom one between his lips. She bit him – not very hard but it stung and he loved it. He loved everything. Her small titties. The muscles in her arms. The fullness of her thighs. The noise she made when he rubbed his thumb over her clit. She grabbed his wrist and keened.

"Vamos, chica. llegar a su pico y apretar mi polla, así que podemos hacer esto una y otra vez." He picked up the pace and Michonne whined. He had never heard such an arousing sound in his life. A second later she tightened around him. "Voy a comer el coño y a chupar sus tetas poco lindos..." He rubbed her clit again and she came. Hard and fast just like she wanted – just like she needed to.

"YES!" she put her head back and screamed. She held on to his arms for dear life and arched up as she was bombarded by hot, intense waves of pleasure.

"Fuck!" Sally stilled before he pulled out. He gave himself a few jerks and ejaculated all over her thigh. He hunched over and leaned on his elbows over her. He noticed the smirk on her face and pinched her cheek playfully. "Why so smug?" he asked as he rubbed his pointy nose against hers.

"I made you cum so hard you spoke English."

Sally snorted.

* * *

"What was all that stuff you were saying?" Michonne asked as she looked over Sally's cane. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it's appearance - nothing that would lead anyone to believe it concealed a weapon. The handle was a straight, flat bend instead of a curled one like an umbrella. The whole thing was black except for the bottom that looked like it had been dipped in dark blue paint.

"When?" He asked from where he was rubbing her right foot. She looked over her shoulder at him – he was actually pretty good at massage. He had started on her shoulders and worked all the way down. She thought he would get to her ass and do something that led to another round of sex but he just keep going. A gentleman of his word in the end of the world – go fig.

"Pick a moment when you haven't been speaking English." She said and suppressed a giggle when his fingers tickled the sole of her foot. If she didn't know any better she'd swear she felt that all the way up her leg and deep between them. He smirked and took up her other foot.

"Just dirty talk." He said. "Uh, I think I said I wanted to fuck you until my dick fell off." She laughed this time when he worked his thumbs into the arch of her foot. "How I wanted you to come so I could suck your titties and play with your pussy."

"Can't exactly reach them down there." She said coyly.

"On the contrary. Picked this up from a buddy of mine that really had a thing for women's feet. He knew all sorts of stuff about that. Like how the bottom is connected to a specific part of the body. Brain…back…genitals." He skimmed his thumb just along the inside of her heel and her toes curled. "While he was learning how to suck toes just right I was learning how to suck a clit to make a girl practically piss herself." He looked up when Michonne moaned and writhed a little. "Though I suppose knowing both is handy." Michonne was enjoying the little shocks shooting from her foot to her vagina. She jumped when Sally suddenly slapped his hands on her ass. "But I prefer my method." He gave her cheeks a few squeezes before her flipped her over. She pushed herself up on her elbows so she could see him. He glanced up at her just as he dragged his tongue front her ass to her clit. He did it again before delving into her - licking at her inner walls. She moaned and spread her legs wider. Feeling it in her core as he expertly ate her. Watching was a different experience all together. Once he got her all wet he moved up to her clit and sucked it between his lips. She moaned and bucked into him. Tightening around his fingers when he slid them in and stroked her spot on the inside. She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. He knew she was coming when her legs locked around his head.

"Shit!" She yelped and arched up. Sally kept licking until she released him. She even pushed him away a little and he finally sat back. He wiped his mouth with back of his hand before he leaned in for her again. She chuckled when he latched onto one of her nipples. He licked slowly before sucking gently. He gave the other the same treatment

"I love these." He confessed.

"Yes, well most straight men tend to like breasts." She pointed out. She smirked as he went about playing with her nipples and squeezing them.

"No, I mean their size." He pulled her up and on top of him so she was straddling his lap – placing her breasts right in his face. "The big ones are fine and all but a lot of the women where I am from have those ridiculous implants. They're not…plush." She arched into him when he sucked her nipple again. She gripped his shoulder when he ever so slightly closed his teeth around it and dragged back off of it. "Plus their nipples barely feel anything once they've been operated on. Natural little ones like yours fit right in my hand…and when I rub them they make you wax your pussy on my leg." She went still when he said that. She didn't even realize she was bucking like that. He laid back and she eased up until he was in a comfortable position. His erection brushed the inside of her thigh and he bit his bottom lip. "Come on…"


	5. Chapter 5

Contigo page 5

"Come on." Michonne said as she poked Sally with the hilt of her sword. "We can't just stay here and keep screwing all night and day. We'll literally die – we're running out of food."

"I'm good with that." Sally said as he rolled over. He suddenly made a face. "What's that smell?"

"It's us." She said before she started getting dressed. "Sweat, spit, and a whole lot of…other fluids." She smiled when he pulled her back down.

"What's five minutes going to hurt?" He asked as he nuzzled her neck. His stomach suddenly growled and he sighed.

"Besides the fact that if you come one more time you might actually die…" She trailed off.

"Fine!" He said and let go of her. They got dressed and opened the doors only to find it was raining outside. And not just a calm shower – the streets were flooded in the downpour. Sally stripped off his clothes and stood under a broken gutter that was gushing water off the roof of the emissions hut. Michonne handed him some soap before she stood watch. When he was done they switched places and she finally got a chance to clean his dried jizz from her skin. Not that she was complaining about it – she was glad he had half a mind to pull out without being told to. And it actually felt pretty good when it sprayed across her skin. But when it dried…

In the afternoon the rain let up and they siphoned some gas from some cars in the street. They were able to fill up the truck and the gallon tanks they had. Once they hit the road food became a top priority. They ate the last of what they got from Target and went through several gas stations along the way. Two over turned eighteen-wheelers blocked their way. As luck would have it they were right at the turn for Six Flags drive. Michonne drove down the winding road slowly – the rain made the streets slick. Old oil and who knows what else made the worn tires of the truck skid around.

"There it is." She said and Sally perked up in his seat. He spotted the roller coaster she had been talking about – for a second they both thought it was still unfinished until they realized a part of it had collapsed because a helicopter had crashed into it. In fact the park looked like the military had taken it over – there were hummers and other helicopters all over the parking lots. Tents, blockades and old signs were being washed out by the rain. There were scores of bodies all over – like a pack of walkers had come through and overwhelmed the armed forces. But not before the military took out lines of them with the heavy artillery. The park itself was a shadow of what it used to be. The roller coasters all rusted and faded. "Don't suppose you want to go in?" she asked. Sally's eyes were glued on the front entrance. When she looked she could see tons of walkers trapped behind the gates. They had heard the truck engine and were trying in vain to get through the locked fence. When she looked around she noticed they were everywhere inside – tangled in the slats for the Cyclone and marching down the hills into the main fairway.

"Drive. Please." He said. Undoubtedly he was still thinking about the wave of walkers that nearly got them at the airport because they stopped to watch for too long. She turned and got on the highway – going down the wrong side but headed west. Before long it was getting dark and they got off an exit called 'Lee Street'. From the looks of it, it wasn't popular even before the apocalypse. Rather than cross the rickety looking, two-lane overpass they took a right and found a small truck stop that had a two story 'rent by the hour' hotel behind it. They raided the gas station before getting a key to a room out the office. They were thankful to find the room was clean and untouched. They brought their supplies in and locked up for the night. When they started cooking they heard a knock on the door. They looked at each other for a second. "Walker." Sally shrugged and went back to boiling the ramen noddles.

"That's way too coordinated for—

"Hello!?" They froze when they heard someone outside. "Please, I'm not infected. None of us are - we're just looking for other people." They stood there for a few minutes more. They looked at the door, each other and then the door again. The person sounded female but she had said 'we'.

"Who's with you?" Sally asked as he looked through the peephole. It was already too dark to see very clearly. But he could make out at least three people.

"Please just let us in - those things are coming." She sounded panicked and Sally opened the door. He was nearly knocked over by the woman as she rushed in. He counted three others. One of which pushed him out the way so he could close the door. The big guy looked Sally up and down before he snorted and lumbered over to the bed. Michonne already had her sword drawn as the people made themselves at home in their space.

"Thanks buddy." Another man said. He must've seen Sally's disapproving glare and cleared his throat when the big guy plopped down on the bed and got comfortable. There were three other men and a woman with them. "The name's Greg." He extended his hand and Sally hesitantly shook it.

"Salvador." He answered shortly.

"And her?" The big guy asked as he hiked a thumb towards Michonne. He made a noise like he was impressed by her appearance, as he looked her up and down. "Damn…she belong to you, Sal?"

"It's Salvador." He said sternly. "And my friend doesn't belong to anyone." The guy just snorted before he continued to leer at her.

"What my tactless friend means to say is, thank you for letting us in. A lot of people don't when they got someone to protect." Greg said.

"She doesn't need protection." Sally said and Michonne glanced at him. Greg put his hands up in surrender and took a step back from him.

"Well like I said, I'm Greg, that's Matt." He pointed out the rest of the members of his group. "Tom." The young black kid gave Sally a little wave. "Eric." The older black man just tipped his chin up a little at him. "Nate." The older white man took off his trucker hat for a second to scratch an itch before he want back to checking his gun. "And Jane." She looked so frail and worried – like the thought of the walkers getting her made her want to scream, but she couldn't without them finding her. So she just clutched the bag in her hands. Out of all the men she seemed really out of place. And the expression on her face led Sally to believe she was staying with them against her will.

"How did you know we were in here?" Sally asked.

"We saw the light from the window." Greg said. Michonne moved to the window and sucked her teeth seeing several of the panels on the blinds were broken. She grabbed blanket and tacked it up. "If you don't want us here…"

"No, it's fine but if you can see the light so can the walkers." Salvador said as he helped Michonne. Jane gasped and Nate glared at her. "But now that you mention it – this room is a little crowded for eight people.

"Ain't you never heard of an orgy?" Matt asked and let out a laugh. Sally just gave him a look before he turned back to Greg – clearly he was the reasonable one and he'd be able to speak to him without getting a cheesy or rude joke at the end of his sentences.

"I'll help you get a room key." He offered. "They're all in the office in the gas station." He held up his key so Greg could see what it looked like and be able to find one quickly. "You-Nate, come with us."

"Who died and put you in charge, beaner?" He asked as he glared at Sally.

"Nate that ain't called for." Greg tried to calm him down but the man stood up and got in Sally's face.

"Fuck that. We just got here and he's trying to throw us to the wolves."

"Keep your voice down." Sally said and glared at him. "I'm trying to make sure you're comfortable. So unless you feel like sleeping on the floor next to my dirty clothes and shoes I suggest you get your own room."

"How bout you get your own." Nate said as he pointed his gun at Sally.

"Nate stop—" When Jane tried to calm him down he back handed her. Tom flinched but stayed put. Eric just sighed and shook his head as Jane quietly whimpered and righted herself. When he looked at Sally again he gasped. He was now glaring at him – Michonne had only seen him make that face once before. As he recalled the men who beat him up and took his stuff months ago. She knew Sally had no tolerance for people trying to muscle him out of something. Whether it be 'a drug trade' or turf. She figured those guys that robbed him had gotten lucky. Nate was not nearly such. Sally probably had to smack a few women in his day but he showed nothing but utter disgust for Nate's cruel treatment of the mousy woman.

"Back the hell up." Salvador said. He didn't even yell or raise his voice. Just stared Nate in the eye and gave him a simple command. "You think your empty pea-shooter intimidates me?"

"It ain't empty." Nate insisted.

"Then shoot me." He invited. He stepped closer until the only thing between him and Nate were the tips of their noses. "If not, shut the hell up and get your ass to that office."

"You can't—

"I can." Sally growled and Nate flinched. "And if you hit her in front of me again I will and walk away whistling after I piss in the hole in your scull." Michonne could barely hear the threat he hissed it was so low. It was only for Nate to hear. He suddenly snatched the gun from the man. Jane nearly fainted. "You won't need this – the sound attracts the walkers." He backed up and looked at Greg who was frozen in place by the door. "Are we clear?" he asked. The darkness in his vision seemed to clear and Greg shook his head before he looked out the window.

"Crystal." He simply said.

"I'll come too." Tom insisted. Sally eyed him for a minute and he almost regretted his words.

"How quick are you on your feet?" Sally asked.

* * *

Michonne kept an eye on things while the other men were down in the office. Jane had stopped crying and was holding a wet washcloth to her swollen cheek. Matt was still lounging on the bed, looking too closely at her butt as she looked out the window. Eric was keeping watch too.

"Ain't that guy a little too old for you, sweetheart?" Matt suddenly asked. Michonne wasn't aware he was even talking to her until he snapped his fingers at her. "Hey, 'samurai Jenkins' – I'm talking to you."

"What?" Michonne asked and shot him a look.

"Is that gray-hair dude your father?"

"No." She answered shortly.

"What are you doing with him?" He demanded to know.

"Dude, get out her ass." Eric said annoyed. "You don't see her asking why we're all together."

"I'm just trying to be nice and get to know her." Matt feigned innocence. He was being an annoying little shit on purpose just so he could start something with her.

"You busted in her place and now you're stinking up her bed – she don't want to be your friend." Eric said. Michonne sighed and opened the door. Sally, Tom, Greg and Nate came running back in and she shut it behind him.

"Thank God you're back." She whispered to Sally. He tried not to laugh at the look on her face. It had been a while since they had to deal with anyone other than each other. And there were some days where she looked like she wanted to just cut his head off. They both agreed without saying anything but these people were definitely annoying.

"Take ten minutes to catch your breath then we're going back out to unlock the doors." Sally said. Matt and Nate glared at him – probably wondering why he was calling the shots. Greg appeared to be their defacto leader and they whispered stuff to him about why he was letting Sally push them around. Greg just told them to keep it cool.

Michonne refused to stay behind while they checked out the rooms. Another five minutes with those people would have her pulling her hair out. They each took a key and a room to clear out. Everything looked all clear until Jane started shrieking. They came out on to the walkway to find Nate wrestling with a walker. Michonne took a step forward to help but Sally blocked her way. She looked at him sharply and he gave her a side-glance. Greg managed to wrestle the walker over the side and he splattered on to the pavement below. After a few seconds he got up and limped a few steps before he collapsed again – his brain falling right out of the hole created by his impact with the ground. After he caught his breath Nate glared at Sally but he didn't say anything. He knew if he did Sally would just hand him his own ass again. So he just snorted and pushed Jane into their new room. Sally made his way down the walkway to their room. Michonne took a few more looks around before she headed in. She was cut off by Matt.

"It's gonna be cold tonight." He pointed out. "Wanna keep me company?" he asked and smiled in way he probably thought was charming but came off as creepy. She honestly didn't know how to reply without pissing him off so she just ducked under his arm and went in her room. She couldn't lock the door fast enough. She looked up at Sally when he came to her.

"Thought they'd never leave." He said with a smile as he leaned down. He stopped an inch from kissing her and pulled back. "What's wrong?" he asked as if he already knew what was bothering her.

"Never seen you act that way before is all." She said before she tossed her sword on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down to her lips. He kissed back for a second before he pulled away again.

"Please don't tell me that kind of shit turns you on. I don't like being an asshole. I'd much prefer it if they liked me rather than feared me."

"Why's that?" She asked.

"If they like me they'll want to help us. If they fear me they'll want to kill us. Lions fear hyenas because of how vicious they are – if a lion got the chance it would kill as many hyenas as it could just to keep them away, but hyenas roll in packs where as a lion hunts alone." He tried to explain.

"So you'd rather be a lion?" She asked.

"No, I don't want to be either. The lion lives in fear of the hyena and the hyena's prey on the fact the lions are alone. I want to be the antelope that gets away while they're feuding."

"But…if you're the antelope that means one day you'll get eaten." She pointed out.

"Not if I keep running with my mate…and we watch out for each other." He said as he rubbed his nose against hers.

"Charmer." She smirked before she kissed him. "Oh, I got something for you."

"You shouldn't have." He said as she went to her pack quickly. She rummaged through it before she turned to him. He took the box of condoms from her and lifted an eyebrow. "You…shouldn't have." His smile faded. "I don't understand – we've already done it without these. If I had something you would've caught it already…and vice versa."

"That was a back handed insult but I'll let it go." She said. "No, these are so you won't have to pull out anymore. Plus just a little added precaution incase you don't make it out in time."

"Oh…oh!" He got what she was saying. They had never talked about children – hell they didn't even talk about their relationship such as it was. They didn't need the added worry of a baby when the dead were lurking around every corner. He understood. He couldn't think of anything more heartbreaking than losing a child to those things. Oddly enough Michonne was exactly the type of woman he'd want to have children with – apocalypse or otherwise normal world. But for now she didn't want them and neither did he. "Mmph…" He sighed when she cupped him through his pants.

"But we don't need them for this." She said before she led him back to the bed by his zipper. She pushed him down and eased to her knees in front of him. She helped him undo his belt and pulled his pants down his hips until his cock sprang free. She took off her gloves and spit into her palm before she stroked him. He put his head back and sighed.

"You've gotten good at this…" He was referring to the way she had picked up on the way he liked to be touched. He had gotten in the habit of putting his hand on top of hers and guiding her movements but he just gripped the sheets as she worked him up. She started out slow, gripping a little tighter when his erection filled out and twitched in her hand. Making sure to press her thumb against the stem on the underside. She waxed it over a little pink spot on the underside of the tip and he hissed. "Keep that up and I'll melt…Ah!" His head snapped up when she licked it. He stared down at her astonished. She had never done that before – with him at least. He suspected it wasn't her first time giving head by the way she swallowed him on her next stroke. "Oh holy fuck!" His back went rigid and his thighs tensed against her shoulders until she pulled back. Making the lewdest, wet noise Sally had ever heard in his life. "Shit…" He tried to curl his toes but he was still wearing his shoes. He took a second to kick them off. "Oh shit baby…"

She didn't deep throat him the whole time. She did it when it seemed like she was checking to see if he was paying attention – or to torture him. He wasn't sure which. And he didn't care. She ran her tongue around the tip and made him jump when she jammed it in the slit. He made a little sound like it hurt but he was grinning like an idiot while she did it. Her hand was worked his shaft quickly as she alternated between sucking and licking. She took his hand and put it in her hair – he was a little unsure about it. Like if he let go of the bed he thought he would float right off. He pushed her down and little and let her up. He realized after a second that she wanted him to tell her how fast to go. He didn't guide her too quickly. He was enjoying the view quite a bit. Especially when she looked up at him.

"Mmm…" She moaned very loud as she pulled back and it made her lips vibrate along his length. He pulled her all the way off and she laved at the tip again.

"Oh! Ah shit…" Sally got louder and tensed up. Michonne caught the first squirt in her mouth and twitched when the next shot all over her face. She milked him with her hand and gently squeezed his sack. He came like a geyser. As his orgasm tapered off she slowed down her hand and played with the sticky mess covering her fingers. He cupped her chin and got a good look at his cum all over her skin before he used the bed spread to wipe it off.

"Like that?" She asked as she started to get undressed. She straddled him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yeah. Sorry about that I don't usually—"

"Yes you do." She said matter of fact and he gave her cheeky smile. He wasn't embarrassed in the least about coming on her face. In fact the way he pulled her back just so he could do it led her to believe he had never gotten sucked off without doing that.

"It's good for your skin." He said as he put his hands on her hips. She just smirked and rubbed her ass against his cock until he was hard again.


End file.
